A Promise
by Fitroz777
Summary: A little Father's Day Tribute


**What's up, guys! After doing the Mother's Day tribute, I figured of doing a Father's Day tribute as well. Just because. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Note: Cato's narrating the entire story.**

* * *

 **A Promise**

 **(Cato 7 yrs old, a few months after they moved to Florida)**

 **(Anderson's residence)**

 **One morning...**

 **Cato:** *saw his dad come out* Hey, Dad. Wanna play for a while?

 **Ash (Cato's Dad):** Sorry, son. Gotta go to work.

 **Cato:** Aww, but it's a Saturday.

 **Ash:** Sorry, I got work to do. I promise to play with you tomorrow, okay?

 **Cato:** Okay.

 **Ash:** Good, now go and play some video games with Andrew and Amy.

 **Cato:** Mmm, alright.

 **My dad was literally the busiest man that I could remember that time. He barely has time for anything. After getting the promotion, all that he has on his mind is work, work, and more work. Or so I thought...**

 **(Lunch)**

 **Carol (Cato's Mom):** Cato, eat your food.

 **Cato:** Nah, I just don't feel hungry.

 **Carol:** Why? What's wrong, dear?

 **Cato:** Mom, do you think Dad doesn't have time for us anymore?

 **Carol:** Why do you say that?

 **Cato:** He can't even spare thirty minutes on a Saturday to play with me.

 **Carol:** I'm sure that he's doing it for the better.

 **Cato:** Yeah, but...just for once I want it back to how it used to be. Back in Elmore, he'd always play with me and Andrew. But now, he's always about work.

 **Carol:** Don't be like that. I'm sure he'll spend time with you later on. We just moved here a few weeks ago, so he's got a lot to do. Just be patient okay?

 **Cato:** Okay, mom. Anyway, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm gonna go to Amber's house.

 **Carol:** Hmm, okay. Stay safe, dear

 **Cato:** Okay, mom.

 **Sometimes, I wished that my dad never got that promotion. But on the other hand, he's doing it for the family. So I dunno what angle to look at back then. Before moving to Florida, my dad taught me and Andrew how to play video games. That was the best time I'd ever spent with my dad. But after moving, that rarely happens.**

 **(Haunted House)**

 **Amber:** Oh, hi Cato.

 **Cato:** Hey, Amber. Mind if I come in?

 **Amber:** Yeah, sure.

 **Cato:** *comes in* So I got a question for you.

 **Amber:** What is it?

 **Cato:** Do you spend time with your mom a lot?

 **Amber:** Not really, to be honest. I usually spend time with my dad.

 **Cato:** Woah, really?

 **Amber:** Yeah, why?

 **Cato:** Does he spend time with you often?

 **Amber:** Yeah. What's wrong?

 **Cato:** Nah, it's just that my dad's been really busy ever since I got here. I rarely get to see him now.

 **Amber:** He's at work today? I thought people don't go to work on weekends.

 **Cato:** Yeah, so did I.

 **Amber:** Don't worry. He'll spend time with you sooner or later. For now,...

 **Cato:** What?

 **Amber:** Tag! You're it!

 **Cato:** Hey!

 **But it's kinda hard for me to realize that he's trying his best to spend time with us. Most of the time, I don't really see him. He goes to work at first thing in the morning till the last thing at night.**

 **(Nightime, Anderson's residence)**

 **Ash:** *watching Cato sleep from the hallway*

 **Carol:** He was really upset earlier. Didn't get to play with you.

 **Ash:** I know. Just trying to find a way to make it up to him.

 **Carol:** Well better do it soon. He seems to be fed up with you not spending time with us, and I'm sure he's not the only one who feels that way.

 **Ash:** Hmm, true. You know, that just gave me an idea. Thanks, honey *kisses Carol on her forehead*

 **Carol:** *confused* Uh, you're welcome?

 **(The next day, 7 pm)**

 **Andrew:** Where's dad?

 **Cato:** At work, I guess.

 **Carol:** He should be back home soon, kids.

 **Ash:** *pops out from the door* Okay, guys. Get ready, we're going out.

 **Amy:** Where?

 **Ash:** It's a surprise.

 **(30 minutes later, On the road)**

 **Andrew:** Movie?

 **Ash:** Nope.

 **Cato:** Arcade?

 **Ash:** Not it.

 **Amy:** Mall?

 **Ash:** Close.

 **Amy:** Really?!

 **Ash:** No, I wasn't referring to your answer. I actually mean we're close.

 **Still remember that day like it was yesterday. I heard fireworks coming off from somewhere closeby. And that was when I figured out where we headed.**

 **Ash:** Welcome to the funfair!

 **Cato, Andrew and Amy:** Yay!

 **After a while, my mom, Amy and Andrew were looking for something to eat before we head out. It was just me and my dad sitting at the bench.**

 **Cato:** Hey, dad? Can I ask you a question?

 **Ash:** Yeah, sure. What is it?

 **Cato:** Are you too busy to spend time with us?

 **Ash:** Cato, no matter how busy I get, I'll always have time to spend with my family.

 **Cato:** Good to know.

 **Ash:** Promise me, when you got older, and have like a family or something, you'll spend some time with the rest of us. Okay?

 **Cato:** Dad, I'm 7..

 **Ash:** Still, things can happen. When you start a family, maybe I won't be with you anymore. Just promise me okay?

 **Cato:** Okay, dad. Promise.

* * *

 **(Cato 15 yrs old)**

 **(Graveyard at Florida)**

 **Cato:** 8 years, dad. It's been 8 years since I kept that promise, and I'll still keep it till my last breath. Kinda took me awhile to realize you tried your best to spend your time with us, and now you're gone, I could feel your pain. But I spend time with you nonetheless. Thanks, dad.


End file.
